SiriusRemus ainda sem título
by Eloise Delacour
Summary: Esta fic é sobre o relacionamento entre Sirius Black e Remus Lupin, desde o primeiro ano em Hogwarts, sob o ponto de vista de Sirius.
1. A primeira tempestade em Hogwarts

**A primeira tempestade em Hogwarts**

A chuva batendo com força nas janelas e o assobio do vento foi o que acordou Sirius. Ele se encolheu debaixo das cobertas e cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro. Oh, droga. Então, veio o raio. Logo após, o trovão. Sirius apertou com força o travesseiro contra a cabeça.

Fazia poucos meses que Hogwarts era sua casa. De fato, era um lugar mais agradável que Grimmauld Place. A casa de seus pais era sinistra. Se ele já havia encarado tempestades por lá, por que se exasperaria agora? Além do mais, agora ele já era um menino crescido e não fazia o menor sentido continuar com esse medo estúpido e irracional. Ele estava protegido, nada aconteceria. Nada.

Só que o próximo trovão, ainda mais alto, foi o bastante para destruir as convicções que o jovem Sirius tentava formar em sua cabeça. Mais ainda ele se encolheu. Estava tenso como nunca.

Assim não dava para passar a noite. Precisava de companhia, de uma distração. Pensou em acordar James.

- James! James! – Sirius sussurrava perto do ouvido do menino e sacudia seu ombro. Mas nada. Não houve reação. James continuava num sono profundo.

Sirius ficou parado ao lado da cama de James, observando seu sono, o peito do garoto que levantava e descia lentamente. O rosto era calmo e parecia ter um leve sorriso esboçado nos lábios. Um rosto tão familiar. Dava uma sensação de aconchego e Sirius se sentia um pouco mais seguro. Tão pouco tempo de amizade e a conexão já era tão forte, como se os dois já tivessem passado toda a infância juntos, tornando-se mestres na arte da confusão. Aquele era seu novo irmão, de certa forma, Sirius achava, e isso o fazia sentir realmente que aquele era um lugar para se chamar de casa.

Por alguns minutos, Sirius se distraiu com suas reflexões. Os sentimentos ternos pelo amigo o confortavam. Porém, quando surgiu o próximo raio e a luz cortou a penumbra do quarto, toda a tensão voltou. Naquela fração de segundo, Sirius pôde perceber a imagem difusa do quarto, uma mistura de luz prateada com as sombras que os móveis e objetos projetavam.

Novamente inquieto, Sirius se dirigiu à próxima cama, além do leito de James. Lá repousava um corpo franzino, coberto por um pijama antiquado, velho demais para ser usado por um garoto de apenas onze anos de idade. Como James, o garoto parecia estar embalado num sono calmo e profundo, mas sua expressão era mais enigmática que a de James. Não transmitia conforto ou familiaridade a Sirius. Não que Sirius não gostasse dele. Na verdade, os dois eram bons amigos, mas, no fundo, embora não quisesse admitir e nem soubesse explicar, achava aquele menino um tanto esquisito. E o que ele despertava em Sirius também tinha algo de indecifrável, algo que apenas os grandes mistérios continham em si.

O menino estranho havia passado o dia anterior na ala hospitalar, mas agora dormia como um anjinho. E Sirius lá, todo perturbado com a tempestade, sem conseguir dormir. Por Merlin, a imagem de paz do garoto o perturbava mais ainda! Sirius quis chacoalha-lo. Antes que pudesse impedir a si mesmo, Sirius já tinha as mãos sobre o outro.

- O quê? – foram as únicas palavras sonolentas que o menino conseguiu proferir, ainda muito longe de estar de fato acordado.

- Shhh, nada não – Sirius havia se dado conta de que o que ele estava fazendo não tinha o menor sentido. – Não é nada. Desculpe – disse Sirius e voltou correndo para a cama e se enfiou entre os lençóis.

O coração de Sirius batia acelerado. Mas que coisa estúpida ele havia feito! Sem noção! Tomara que ele não se lembre disso quando acordar, era a esperança de Sirius. Porque não tinha como explicar. E ele decidiu que não queria que descobrissem que ele tinha medo de tempestades, que o barulho dos trovões o apavorava. Não, ninguém podia saber disso, seria a ruína da reputação do menino metido a valente. Por sorte, ninguém teria percebido seu comportamento esta noite.

Quando mais um trovão soou, Sirius abraçou o travesseiro com força. Logo a tempestade vai passar. Tudo vai ficar bem.


	2. Neve

**Neve**

A expressão no rosto do menino gordinho era de terror absoluto. O outro garoto, o de cabelos desgrenhados, apenas encolheu os ombros e deu um sorriso disfarçado. Então, se foram.

Enquanto os dois se distanciavam pelo longo corredor, Remus e Sirius observavam.

- O que você acha de Peter estar indo cumprir detenção no seu lugar? – indagou Remus, com seu jeito calmo de sempre.

- O mundo é dos espertos – Sirius disse friamente, tentando não demonstrar que a pergunta tinha o incomodado.

Ao contrário do que Sirius esperava, Remus não disse mais nenhuma palavra sobre o assunto. Apenas falou:

- Vamos dar uma volta lá fora. Parece que vai começar a nevar e eu não quero perder os primeiros flocos deste inverno.

Agora restava a companhia de Remus. Os dois nunca tinham ficado sozinhos antes e esta não era uma situação confortável para Sirius. Sirius era um menino muito encantador, é verdade, e tinha uma enorme facilidade para se relacionar e fazer amigos, mas Remus... Aaargh. Era tão difícil. Sirius simplesmente não conseguia agir com espontaneidade perto dele. Não sem James por perto, que era seu suporte. E para engrossar o clima, o insolentezinho ainda tinha a petulância de perguntar "O que você acha de Peter estar indo cumprir detenção no seu lugar?" com a naturalidade de quem diz "Você acha que vai nevar hoje?". Mas que menino mais esquisito, era o que Sirius não conseguia parar de pensar.

E o mais esquisito de tudo era que Remus, com sua doçura e sua calma inabalável, não parecia perceber o jeito como Sirius se sentia em relação a ele. E muito menos parecia sentir o mesmo em relação a Sirius.

Sirius aceitou o convite de Remus apenas porque era o que parecia natural para se fazer. Voltar para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória é que ele não ia. Estudar num sábado de manhã? Nem pensar. Ainda mais depois de ter se livrado de uma detenção, ele devia era comemorar. Infelizmente, James não podia comemorar junto – ele não havia escapado, e tinha levado Peter consigo.

Ao deixarem o castelo, os dois foram envolvidos pelo ar gélido e pela luminosidade prateada típicos daquela época do ano. O céu estava forrado de nuvens, as quais pareciam tão densas e pesadas que Sirius se perguntava como elas conseguiam se sustentar lá nas alturas.

- Eu espero o ano todo por esse momento. Quando o céu fica desse jeito e eu sei... Eu sinto que vai nevar. É só esperar o primeiro floco cair... E aí começa a cair mais e mais e eles dançam conforme o vento. É mágico. Ou pelo menos era uma das coisas mais mágicas que eu presenciava até vir estudar aqui. Eu sempre gostei de observar o tempo.

Sirius não podia negar que, enquanto Remus proferia aquelas palavras, era possível perceber que elas vinham de seu coração, embaladas por lembranças cálidas e ainda muito vivas. Mas, inevitavelmente, essa conversa não ajudava a melhorar o desconforto de Sirius. Era um papo estranho. Ele não conseguiu fazer nenhum comentário. Apenas observou Remus por alguns segundos, calado.

Remus olhava a paisagem invernal, com a costumeira expressão tranqüila, porém enigmática. Eram os olhos. Os olhos contrastavam com o restante da face, foi o que Sirius notou naquela hora. Os lábios levemente partidos, quase formando um sorriso, era o que dava a impressão de tranqüilidade. Mas os olhos... Estavam fixos no horizonte, mas quanta coisa aquele olhar parecia guardar: memórias, tumultos, alegrias, dores... tudo tão misturado e confuso que dava um aspecto quase selvagem àquele olhar.

Mas é claro, Sirius era jovem demais para compreender, para enxergar tudo isso. O que ficava era apenas a impressão de que havia algo sobre aquele menino. Algo estranho, diferente ou especial. E, Merlin!, isso afetava Sirius profundamente.

- Onde você vai passar o Natal? – Sirius achou que precisava quebrar o silêncio.

- Ainda não sei. Não recebi uma resposta definitiva de meus pais ainda. Talvez eles achem que seja melhor eu passar o Natal aqui. E você?

- Ah, eu não quero voltar para casa. Estou muito sem jeito de encontrar meus pais, depois de ter ido parar na Grifinória, e não na Sonserina.

- Eles não o receberiam bem por causa disso?

- Acho que me receberiam bem, sim, mas não seria mais a mesma coisa. Algum comentário surgiria. Ou um sermão. Mas de que adiantaria, não é verdade? Agora já estou na Grifinória, mesmo. E estou feliz por ter sido assim. Mas meus pais estão muito desapontados e eu não posso fazer nada quanto a isso.

- Bom, pelo menos, se eu tiver que passar o Natal aqui, não vou ficar sozinho – disse Remus sorrindo.

Que maravilha, pensou Sirius, contrariado.

- É... Legal – foi o que Sirius conseguiu responder, com um sorriso amarelo.

Os dois caminhavam mais adiante, em direção ao lago. O silêncio voltou a imperar, até que Remus, sem aviso, disparou:

- Por que você estava parado ao lado da minha cama aquela noite?

Sirius arregalou os olhos.

- Que noite?!

- Aquela em que chovia forte.

- Não consigo me lembrar – Sirius tentava dissimular.

- Faz poucos dias. Eu fiquei achando que você tivesse medo de trovões ou algo assim e não estava conseguindo dormir.

- Er... não... Eu não...

- Porque, se você tem medo, você poderia me acordar para eu lhe fazer companhia. Mas naquela noite eu estava com muito sono e nem consegui entender direito que estava acontecendo. Da próxima vez, se você chamar meu nome, eu tento acordar e ficar conversando com você.

- Não, não. Imagina. Não precisa. Eu não tenho medo. Eu só não estava conseguindo pegar no sono. Nada de mais.

Remus riu.

- Está bem – continuou Sirius, sentindo que não podia sair dessa. – Eu fico um pouco com medo daqueles raios e trovões. Aqueles estrondos me assustam. – Sirius sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. - Eu sei que não faz sentido, que eu estou protegido dentro do quarto. Mas não consigo evitar. É assim desde que sou pequeno, desde que consigo me lembrar.

- Eu entendo. É normal, eu acho. E não precisa se preocupar, que eu não vou contar nada para o James ou o Peter. Fica sendo um segredo nosso.

Sirius apenas concordou com a cabeça e sorriu em gratidão. E foi aí que Sirius pôde senti-lo. Pousando sobre sua face e logo em seguida escorrendo pela bochecha. O primeiro floco de neve do inverno.

Os olhos de Remus estavam fixos no rosto Sirius, não perderam nenhum detalhe. Remus parecia fascinado, olhando o outro garoto intensamente.

Sirius notou. Ficou imóvel, apenas sentindo seu coração acelerar as batidas.

Então, veio outro floco. E mais outro e mais outro... E eles dançavam no ar, exatamente como Remus havia dito, depois caíam sobre seus rostos, seus cabelos, seus casacos.

Sirius começava a entender porque Remus gostava da neve. Porém, as outras coisas tantas coisas que Sirius não entendia sobre Remus, estas levariam tempo.


End file.
